


The List

by Marsetta



Series: Choose Your Own Characters. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Character AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys make a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> Another. I like the theory of this one. I really want to know all the rules, but I can't think of any more. If you think of any, can you PM them to me, or leave them in a review?
> 
> #14. (object) Dormitory
> 
> I don't own 'm.
> 
> EnJOY!

It was theirs. Their Dorm, their room.

For five boys, that is a big thing. This would be their home for the next seven years. They would share it with these other boys, but it would be theirs. No parents. No siblings. No girls!

They could do whatever they wanted with it.

And that was where it all went down hill.

"If we are sharing this Dormitory, then we need a few rules." It was agreed upon. A list of things was placed on the wall.

1\. No Orange!

2\. Pick up your area at least a little.

3\. Socks stay on your side.

4\. If it's missing, good luck.

More rules were slowly added to the list. Most of the Dormitory rules were broken within the week they were placed, and they ignore them pretty much all the time, but they kept adding to it up until the last week of seventh year.

There were 37 rules in total. The boys laughed, duplicated the rules, and separated. They all kept the rules, hung them onto the walls of their new apartments.

They would look at them and remember sharing their dormitory with the best friends in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I want to add all of the list items, but I don't have ideas. If you guys leave some suggestions, I can make more chapters. :D
> 
> Mars


	2. 5 and 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a second part to this. I want to get all 37 rules, so any suggestions will help. The story will be as long as it takes to get all 37.
> 
> These rules were by DarkUniverseWithASilverSun over on Fan fiction dot net. Thanks!
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rules five and six were added almost at the same time.

_5\. No hiding any dangerous animals under the bed_

_6\. No eating anything really loudly in the middle of the night unless you plan to share food._

The boys had just gotten back from their first Magical Beasts Class. They were Not supposed to go to the class, but they decided, as a team, to crash it.

And after being thrown out, they all gathered in their dorm.

"Let's do that again." It was agreed. None of them noticed the little creature crawl under the bed.

Not until nighttime, when loud munching woke the boys from slumber.

"Who's eatin?" One boy slurred. Then they all clammered for the snacks, but when they were fully away, they saw the 'little' beast from class. It had grown scarily fast and was eating all of their snack stash.

It took two of them running to get a teacher and the other three to hold it off for a bit before the thing was gone.

Number five was added first. Then, after careful consideration, number six was added.

It wouldn't stop them for long, but at least they learned a valuable lesson, never feed weird beasts snack food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D If you have any ideas, just leave them in a Review or PM me.
> 
> Mars


End file.
